


Collection of Small Fictions

by DragonKittysup



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Collection of small fics, M/M, This hasn't been beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKittysup/pseuds/DragonKittysup
Summary: Idk felt inspired by reading about Hitler's mother's death so this is AHRH angst, not a surprise.Also inspired by and lyrics taken from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh-Zd660pFIListen to it before reading this.





	1. Modernish AU

Heydrich woke up in his bed only to notice that he was alone. He rose up and stumbled into the living room, where he saw Hitler dozing on the windowsill.  
“Adi?” Heydrich asked with a soft voice, while walking closer to him.  
“Adi?” he called out once more, this time slightly louder.  
Still no response from the sleeping man. Heydrich sat on the opposite end of the windowsill. He sat there for minutes on end, looking at the peaceful expression on his sleeping lovers face.  
He could just look at him for hours, but it was getting a little late. He stood up and put his hands onto each Hitler’s cheek and gave him a kiss. Adolf slowly opened his eyes, only for him to find Reinhard’s icy blue eyes.  
“Morning.”  
Hitler replied after a small groan: “Morning.”  
“What are you doing sleeping here? I was worried when I woke up and didn’t see you with me.”  
“Ah, it is just I am not used to the city life, so I just sat here on the windowsill looking at the traffic and just letting my mind wander. And sort of dozed off. I don’t really like the city. All the street lights and car lights, they keep me up.”  
“It is alright, just a week more, then I’ll have a vacation from work. Then we can go to your village home, ok?”  
“That’s nice.”  
“Come, let’s get some breakfast and coffee.”  
Heydrich kissed Hitler’s forehead and picked him up.


	2. Hurt/Comfort prompt

There he stood. Stoic as usual, in front of Heydrich’s casket. Hitler had to remain emotionless. He always says that he has an iron mind. He can’t break down right then and there. He just wants to run away from the masses, but he must stay.  
He could finally leave. But he must stay calm a little more, just the car ride back home.   
As much as the passengers tried to initiate small talk with Hitler, he stayed quiet in the hopes that he wouldn’t start sobbing.   
At last, home! Hitler quietly told the people in the car that he wishes to be left alone. To which his chauffeur asked about his body guards.  
Hitler’s answer was simple: “Let me be alone, please.”  
After entering his home, he locked the door and slumped down the door while sobbing violently.   
He sat down in front of the door, crying and cursing Heydrich, why didn’t he put the blast proof metal plates into the car doors and tons of other things.  
“Damn you Heydrich!” He sobbed, “I hate you!”  
Following that was another pouts of crying, this time laying on his side.  
“I fucking hate you!”  
He picked himself up and limped to the living room and fell on the couch. He clutched the pillow sobbing into that.  
“Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to fucking die?” His voice broke off at the last word as he pressed his head into the pillow.  
He heard a loud knock.  
“GO AWAY!” Adolf yelled through his tearful eyes.  
“Adolf! It is me Joseph! Let me in!”  
“Didn’t you hear me? Leave!”  
“Not until you show me yourself!”  
Hitler grumbled under his breath, stood up and wiped his tears with his sleeve.  
“I’m coming…” he said with a defeated voice as he slowly carried himself to the door.  
He unlocked the door to find a worried man behind it. Goebbels’ expression grew more worried after seeing the destroyed state Hitler was in.  
“There, you saw me, please leave.”  
“Oh no, I will not leave you alone in this state.”  
Goebbels walked inside with an ease. After closing the door, he hugged the taller man and felt how he is going to sink onto the floor, he tried bringing him calmly on the floor as best as he could with his clubbed foot.  
Hitler started sobbing once more about his loss, Goebbels not being used to comforting an adult, he tried calming him like he would his children.  
“Come. Let’s go onto the couch.”  
He had to help Hitler stand up, which was a challenge to Goebbels.  
“Alright, this way.”   
He let Hitler rest on his shoulder. At this point, Hitler was more important than the condition of his leg. Once they got to the couch, he laid him down. He sat down to the nearest armchair, which was right next to the couch. But he realized that Hitler needs closer affection at that moment, so he stood up and tried crouching in front of Hitler.  
“There is nothing you can do right now. You can cry as much as you want, but he’ll never return I’m afraid. All you can do is honour him.”  
Goebbels heard that the sobbing was getting quieter.  
“You’re exhausted, just sleep, I’ll still be here.”


	3. Trapped in an elevator prompt

The lift came to a screeching halt, shaking the two passengers in it. The lift’s lights flickered for a moment. Both persons looked shocked, but the blonde was the first to recover. He reached out to press the alarm button multiple times, which was followed by phone calls. The shorter and brown haired man remained slightly dazed and looked at what the fellow man was doing.  
“Now we wait.” Heydrich said.  
“How long?”  
“I don’t know, most likely for hours.”  
Hitler sighed and replied sarcastically: “This’ll be fun.”  
“Unless you have something in mind.”  
“It’s blank at the moment.”  
“Well we can’t be on our phones the whole time otherwise we’ll drain our phone batteries.”  
They were chatting in the elevator for an hour or so. Unbeknownst to them, the subjects were getting suggestive. Hitler stood up and sat next to Heydrich.  
“It has been an hour, why must it take so long for them to get us?” Hitler inquired.  
“If takes them so long, I hope they don’t mind us doing it. That is if you don’t mind.”  
“Doing what? You mean…?”  
“This.”  
Suddenly Heydrich pulled Hitler into a kiss, the latter one reflexively closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Reinhard. His hands were around his neck, but when Heydrich began slowly standing up, Hitler followed, but the hands moving down across his back into his pants. The kisses were getting sloppier with each passing moment.   
Hitler started nibbling on Heydrich’s lips, when he started gripping on his hair. Adolf took his hands off from Reinhard’s ass cheeks and started fumbling with the blonde’s belt. Once he got the belt unbuckled, he started groping and rubbing the ass once more.  
Suddenly the lift shook and started moving, leaving the both men confused and unsatisfied. Heydrich grumbled angrily while Hitler murmured under his breath: “Shit.”


	4. Cold Winter's Day

Hitler and Heydrich were sitting next to each other on a park bench in winter. Because the day was colder than usual, they were huddling together, in each other’s arms. Even when the cold deterred others away, the couple were enjoying the peace that the frosty day brought.  
“You sure you don’t want to head back?” Heydrich asked.  
“Positive.” Came the reply from Hitler, who was in the process of burrowing deeper into his lovers hands.  
There was something about the quietness that was so serene and made them forget about the temperature and their worries. Heydrich brought his face closer to Hitler’s and closed his eyes. It was like magic that they felt warmer. Reinhard gave Adolf a small kiss on the forehead, which resulted in him pulling his head deeper into his coat.  
Reinhard peacefully said: “That’s adorable.”  
“You’re the cute one.” Hitler said with a slight tone of embarrassment.  
The two were so busy with each other, they didn’t notice another couple walking by. It was Goebbels and Himmler, Heydrich only noticed them after they had walked closer to them and notified Hitler.  
Heydrich greeted them with a calm hello, while Hitler’s voice was slightly muffled from his face being buried in his coat and scarf. Himmler joked around, that Reinhard should invest in some glasses, since he didn’t notice them when they were walking close by. Heydrich chuckled, while Hitler was too busy pressing his face against Heydrich’s chest.  
“What’s the matter Adolf?” Goebbels asking with a shaking voice, “Is your throat ill?”  
“It is just warm here.” Hitler answered.  
Heydrich asking right after: “I hope you’re not in pain, considering it is cold and the condition of your leg.”  
“Nah, it is alright, this small walk isn’t that bad.”  
Himmler quickly added: “If your leg pain does get agonizing, I can pick you up and carry you.”  
Goebbels was embarrassed, looked at the opposite direction from Himmler and blushed, to which Himmler looked with an adoring gaze.  
“I’m sorry to break your little moment here,” Heydrich spoke, “But we should get going, I feel like I’m going to freeze onto this bench.”  
Hitler looked up to Heydrich: “Could we get some hot cocoa at home?”  
“Of course, you’re the boss.” Reinhard said while chuckling, “See you guys someday!”  
They all said their goodbyes and split.

Hours later at Himmler’s residence. Joseph and Heinrich were laying on his bed, under the blanket. The day was nearing its end.  
“I enjoy cold days.” Heinrich spoke quietly.  
“Why?”  
“It makes everything warm, much more enjoyable, like cuddling.”  
“Makes everything peaceful as well, it gets tiring from all the noises.”  
“Says the person who speaks a lot.”  
“Cause that’s my job. Now please hush.”  
Goebbels pulled Himmler closer and nuzzled his face into Himmler’s chest. Heinrich still can’t believe that once they despised each other and even denied their ever warming feelings. In the warmth Heinrich slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Let the memory of your name evaporate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk felt inspired by reading about Hitler's mother's death so this is AHRH angst, not a surprise.  
> Also inspired by and lyrics taken from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jh-Zd660pFI  
> Listen to it before reading this.

It has been a week after Heydrich’s passing, and few days since his funeral. The weather was fittingly gloom, like God and the world was mourning alongside Hitler. Adolf sat on the windowsill pale from sleepless nights and endless sobbing. He sat there, quiet, only the sound of raindrops hitting the window of his office. He has hardly eaten anything these few days, just some cookies and tea, to which he has added very little sugar.

His mind seemingly empty, but with only some intrusive thoughts, which seemed to come off like a poem,

“I hear the rain and it sings to me the ballad of your name…”

Always repeating,

“I’m listening and the voices echo in my dreams again…”

Never stopping,

“Another day, another day, let the tides come in to fade you into gray…”

He didn’t mind them,

“Another day, another day, let the memory of your name evaporate…”

There was something oddly comforting in those words, forgetting your lover’s existence and moving on, but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t forget the man, the man who made him happy and supported him through the entire way, Reinhard. It just kept on echoing in the raindrops. Reinhard.

“I hear the rain and it sings to me the ballad of your name…”

Faint sounds of sobs echoed through the empty room. He pressed his head against his knees to substitute the warmth of the gone man.

“I’m listening and the voices echo in my dreams again…”

The sobbing slowly transitioned to louder crying albeit muffled.

Sudden knock on the door, brought him to his senses, how little of it may be left.

“Please leave,” Hitler said with a broken, weak and tired voice, a voice of defeat.

His words fell silent and the door was opened, in looked a housemaid, asking if he needed anything and that he should eat. Ever so slightly raising his voice, he repeated his message, to which the maid closed the door silently.

“Another day, another day, let the tides come in to fade you into gray…”

He noticed the tea cup that has been waiting for him for some time, he stared at it longingly. He thought that it has probably turned cold and left it there.

“Another day, another day, let the memory of your name evaporate…”

The familiar thought rang in his mind. Part of him refused to let him go, while the other was adamant that he needs to leave, so that he could return for his people, for his nation. He was powerless to do anything, except for to listen to the conflicting thoughts and the sound of rain.


	6. Rosentrop fluff

It was a quiet winter evening and Joachim and Alfred were sitting on Ottomans in front of the fireplace. Joachim as usual seemed to be asleep, while Alfred was too busy thinking about random things here and there while staring into the dancing flames. The room was dark, except for the fire and the howling wind coming from behind the window set the mood to be darker than usual. Rosenberg sighed. There was a quiet tired voice joining into the sounds of the wind and the fire crackling. Rosenberg was too lost in his thoughts to notice the voice.   
“Alfie?” the voice broke the silence one more, this time accompanied with a hand resting on his shoulder, “you’re awfully too quiet.”  
Slightly spooked Rosenberg looked at the person to who the hand belonged, it was his sleepy love.  
“You’ve been awfully quiet, Alfie, is there something bothering you?”  
“No, it’s nothing to be honest, I don’t even know what I was thinking about.”  
“I was thinking, I know that it’s late, but would you like to go outside?”  
Joachim’s question baffled Alfred: “Why would we want to go out so late?”  
“No one is outside at this time, we’d be free to do what we want.” Joachim answered with a light hearted chuckle, “We could maybe skate on the pond nearby.”  
“Why skate? I haven’t skated at all in my life, not to mention that we don’t own any skates…”  
“I’m shocked that a person born in a northern country hasn’t skated in his life, as when it comes to skates, we don’t need them, and it’s more fun to play around without them and easier for you to learn.”  
“When I used to live in Tallinn, there weren’t any places to skate around on, not to mention that I didn’t have much time left aside from my studies.”  
“Come with me Alfie, it’ll be fun!”  
“Fine, but if we get sick it’s your fault.”   
Joachim laughed and Alfred stood up, took Joachim’s hand, went to the wardrobe to put on something warm and headed outdoors.


	7. An Awkward Morning

Reinhard slowly opened his eyes, which reacted painfully to the bright morning light that shone through his bedroom window. Shielding his sensitive eyes from the blinding light, he turned onto his stomach with his face facing away from the window. He was hungover, not being able to recall anything except going to a bar to drink his feelings away. Feelings for a man, not just a man, but the Führer himself. How he got into this situation, he didn’t know, but he wanted to be free from it. But right now the only thing that he got from it was a massive headache and no improvement whatsoever. He didn’t feel like just laying in his bed with a headache, so he slowly rose from his bed so that he was holding his upper-body up with his forearms. From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure laying next to him in the sun rays. Slowly turning his head to get a glimpse of the person next to him. Their bare ass cheeks were right on display, so he guessed they might’ve had sex, but when he turned to see the face, he fell out of his bed. It was Hitler, just laying on his bedsheets, naked and without a care in the world. As his current health state wasn’t bad enough. To his luck, Hitler didn’t wake up to Heydrich’s loud fall. Regaining the little composure he had, Heydrich tried to reach the kitchen to get some aspirin without waking up the slumbering man on his bed.

Contemplating about what he might’ve done last night to end up in such predicament, Heydrich sat behind the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea. Unfortunately he can’t remember anything even if he tried very hard. It was even harder to think about what to do about that peacefully sleeping Führer on his bed. As he was grabbing on his hair, he heard some steps coming closer to him.  
“Morning,” Hitler said, while giving a small spook to Heydrich.  
“Uh, good morning to you too, my Führer. Did you sleep well?”  
“Please, leave the formalities be, Reinhard, and yes, I did sleep well, I hope you did too.”  
“About that, care to tell me what happened last night?”  
Hitler grabbing another mug from the cupboard and filling it with hot tea: “Sure, I can tell you.”  
“So?”  
“Well then, first I was walking by a bar, that you so happened to be in, and I heard you talking loudly about the so called feelings you happened to have for me. To prevent you from getting embarrassed for that, I dragged you out of there, of course telling the bartender and rest of the guests not to speak of it or I’d take drastic measures against this. And so, I dragged you home while hoping that no one will see us. During the trip you confessed your love for me multiple times and even tried to grab my ass.”  
“And why were you naked on my bed then?” Heydrich inquired.  
“If you’d let me continue, anyway, once we reached your place, your drunk-self couldn’t keep your hands off of me, so I just said fuck it and went with it. Although I did hope that I wake up sooner than you and make my way out, looks like that didn’t happen.”  
“It is a shame that I can’t remember anything, it would’ve been a great memory”  
“I will say this though, you were easy to dominate when you were wasted and that your penis was a nice thing to ride on.”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“It is a shame that I don’t remember anything from that whole charade,” Heydrich sighed.  
“That can be fixed,” Hitler took a giant sip from his very sweet tea.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Tonight, I’ll be dropping by your place again,” he winked, “but I should get going since I don’t want to worry others about my ‘mysterious absence’”  
“Yea, I guess we’ll see each other again tonight, so see you later?”  
“See you.” Hitler drank the last drop of his tea and set it aside as he was about to make his way out of Heydrich’s residence.

Reinhard sat in his kitchen, dumbfounded about what had just happened to him and what Hitler told him. But looks like he doesn’t need to worry about his feelings anymore. Then it hit him as he figured out what Hitler was planning on doing tonight and he fell back onto his chair, leaning so back that he nearly fell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is 1:15 AM, 15th of February, buuut it is still Valentines day in some countries, so take this as a quick Valentines fic. K, I hope that you will have/had a great Valentines day!


End file.
